<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Mammon by celebun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385010">Happy Birthday Mammon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebun/pseuds/celebun'>celebun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, I really adore this idiot, brief mention of the other brothers and mc, but this is mammon centric, cause imma reference some stuff, from the event, let's just say, o h uhm slight spoilers for the event story, y e a h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebun/pseuds/celebun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon reflects on the days events and realizes something</p><p>Alt. Title: I wanted to write about Mammon for once, and this is some Mammon Lovemail I guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon layed down on his bed, stomach full of Barbatos' food and the chocolate gold coins from the piñata he had broken open. </p><p>He was still in shock in all honesty. His brothers, his brothers who usually cursed him out and were embarrassed to even <i>say</i> Mammon was <i>their</i> brother, had actually <i>celebrated</i> his birthday. </p><p>And, all in all, they were <i>nice</i> to him as well. He would never admit this out loud, but it actually moved him a bit and almost made him cry at his own party. It was nice to see that his brothers, as mean as their insults could be and how they sometimes told him to go die, actually did care about him. A lot.</p><p>Mammon opened his drawer,which was filled the letters the his brothers and (y/n) had given him. <i>For when you're sad.. For when you're sleepy.. For when you're bored..</i></p><p>He wouldn't admit it, like hell he'd ever tell his brothers, much less (y/n) that he was planning to keep the letters nice and safe. They were extremely valuable to him, almost as valuable as Goldie was to him. Maybe he could keep them with him at all times? That idea sounded amazing, but he would risk loosing the letters. He didn't want to loose his favorite birthday gifts!</p><p>His favorite.. birthday gifts..</p><p>Mammon couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. Here he was, asking, no, <b>demanding</b> for money and jewels for his birthday. Anything of value really. But here he was, treating the letters from his brothers and (y/n) as if they were precious Grimm. His brother's kindness, (y/n)'s kindness, the sweet (mixed in with some dissing here and there) birthday wishes he got, not to mention the present he had gotten from Solomon, Simeon and Luke really made his day extremely special.</p><p>Neatly arranging the letter so he wouldn't crumple them, he closed the drawer and got comfortable. He was pretty tired, and besides it wasn't his birthday anymore. He would have to ask (y/n) if they'd taken any pictures of the party. He really wanted them with him so he could always hold this day in his memory.</p><p>But for now, it was time to sleep, or at least try to. He couldn't wait until his birthday next year!</p><p>...

Maybe.. he could text (y/n) if they could come sleep with him. As a final birthday request. It would help him sleep after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday to my fave chara in obey me, the avatar of greed!</p><p>LISTEN i know its short but i told myself, i missed lucifer's birthday, but no way in hell am i going to miss mammons.<br/>besides, i don't need to express myself in many words, i usually always write everything in small compressed stuff like this :3c</p><p> </p><p>im working towards getting his event ur &gt;;3c <i> hopefully, ill get it unlike the lucifer ur </i></p><p>also thank u to my friend Gray for reading this before i published this bc i am a chicken orz</p><p> </p><p>  <s> stg if what happened with lucis ur happens with mammons ill cry</s></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>